We Were Lost
by BreakingCharity
Summary: Shizuo was alone. No one understood and no one ever would. Until he met someone online who understood perfectly. Shizaya, High school setting, may change rating in a few more chapters. Please tell me what you think, I love feedback :3 I put the prologue in with Chapter 1. Cover by stupit-apit on Deviantart :3
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

He caught me and I had nowhere to run, out of places to go, no one to come and save me. Corned on the rooftop of the school, his large, rough hands took hold around my neck and my back was pressed so hard up against the wall I thought my spine would snap. He was going to kill me and I deserved it. I understood so I couldn't condemn him for hating me so much up until this point. In a way, I kind of welcomed it. I hate me too.

"You-…Why?!" He suddenly shouted in my face. "I trusted her! With everything and she was the one person I could speak to…the one person who didn't see me as a monster… but it was just you." His hands slowly loosened as he spoke. "You were laughing at me the entire time, weren't you?" I couldn't deny, or defend myself because the shock of how emotionless his voice had become scared me. He slowly started to back away. I hadn't looked at his face the entire time, scared of what I might find there. "IZAYA!" With his sudden yell I couldn't stop myself from flinching. "A flea like you isn't even worth killing." I looked up at him finally, expecting furry, but all I saw was a cold and empty Shizuo. With that he left and I sank to the ground. For the first time, my wall broke and every emotion I ever tried to hide overcame me. Without crying or screaming I drowned in my own self-hatred.

~*~+~Three Months Earlier~+~*~

_Izaya_

The best way to observe humans would be to find them online. The internet being such a massive place, you feel like you can hide. It's all anonymous so people are more likely to tell you the truth. It doesn't take much for people to feel comfortable enough to tell a gray face everything about themselves. It's like a game to see how long it takes before someone is willing to give you all of themself.

Humans could be so wonderfully simple.

For the past year or two, he had developed another self. Kanra. She was smart and sweet but also playful. It took the average person about half an hour to open up to her and in less than a week to want to meet her and give her everything she could ever ask for. He never went to those meetings because he didn't need anything from those sad pathetic people. It was enough to know they'd go to that spot hoping to meet the person of their dreams who would never show up.

The idea of going just to be able to see the looks on their faces was becoming an extreme itch he might soon need to scratch. Seeing maybe the loneliest moment of a human's life? How could he just continue to pass up the opportunity? 'Maybe I'll go to the next one…' he thought to himself.

Recently there hadn't been any good targets. He wanted to find someone…different from the humans he'd already played with.

He let out a sigh. Nothing yet. But he understood that finding the perfect person would take time. Weeding through them all was just another part of the game.

Pushing back the chair he was sitting in Izaya grabbed his jacket hanging on the back of it and left. Staying here wasn't going to get him anywhere now. Anyone his age would be in school and he'd had enough fun with the working class that he felt like he needed a change.

'Maybe I should go to school?' He almost died laughing at the idea. They weren't worth his time. Smirking, he walked out the front door and headed for the heart of Ikebukuro.

_Shizuo_

Shizuo liked having a window seat in the back of the class. It made it easier for him to zone out and get into a type of calm. A light breeze was drifting in and he liked the way it sent a small shiver up his back. The feeling was so relaxing he couldn't resist closing his eyes. Before he knew it, it was lunch break. 'Shit.' He'd missed his opportunity to run away.

"Shizuo!" Without missing a beat he came running from the other side of the room. It wasn't like Shinra was a bad guy. Knowing him for so long Shizuo considered him a friend. It was just…Shinra could be weird. Really weird. "Hey did you hear the great news?" He looked so excited with such a dorky smile on his face.

"No. What news?" Humoring him Shizuo asked.

"Our teacher's leaving for America and since they couldn't find a sub for our class they're talking about combining us with Kyohei's class. Won't that be fun?" Shinra continued to chatter on with a boyish grin on his face as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "We can all have class together and Kyohei will be there and it'll just be great! I hope it happens. We can all learn together!" As he talked the news started to sink in. Kyohei's class…

"Isn't Izaya in that class? When did they say this would be happening?" Shizuo turned his full attention to Shinra, his voice taking on a strained tone.

"U-um yea he is!" His smile slipped a bit but returned as fast as it had left. "But no worries Shizuo, Izaya rarely comes to school and this probably won't happen for another month. I just overheard them talking about it when I went to go hand papers back to the other teacher."

"Hmph, is that right? Okay whatever." Shizuo turned his head back to the window. His mind going somewhere else as Shinra continued to talk about other things.

Shizuo didn't want to continue to waste time thinking about a flea. He had other, more important things to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Izaya_

Izaya had spent the rest of his day going around Ikebukuro checking up on sources and looking into previous projects he had just recently finished.

The last thing he needed to do was check up on the girls.

Izaya had started to "collect" followers. They were fans of his who worshiped him and put all their faith in him. He made sure he took care of them just enough so that they would do anything for him.

"Izaya! You came to see us." The girls giggling greeted him sweetly. They had taken to hiding/living in an underpass in the darker part around the outside of the city.

"Hello girls." He too greeted with a smirk. They were pathetic. They needed someone to look up to and they would do anything just to be looked at. They needed someone to love. Their boyfriends and fathers weren't good enough so they slowly lost faith. Leaving them behind, some of the girls chose to live on the streets and others chose suicide. Izaya had become their beacon by gathering them from their loneliness and bringing them together. He had given them family.

He'd spent a good amount of time with them. He wasn't interested in women but he couldn't deny that he didn't love all the attention.

They begged for him to stay a little longer but he assured them he was out of time. Easily slipping through their fingers he slowly made his way back home. The walk gave him time to think about finding a new target to play with. 'Hmmm…Maybe someone who's closer to my age?'

_Shizuo_

School had let out but instead of going home, Shinra had dragged him to go meet up with Celty. Not like he could complain since he liked Celty but Shinra's reasoning behind it pissed him off.

"Come on Shizuo! You need to hang out with your friends. It's what normal people do." He had simply stated with another one of his usual grins.

He knew better than anyone how abnormal he was. He didn't need to hear it from Shinra. It wasn't like he particularly needed friends anyway. He was fine by himself where he couldn't hurt anyone. It wasn't a good feeling to go into a rage and come out finding one of your "friends" had been sent flying across the city. No. It wasn't a good feeling at all.

Shizuo caved in eventually. Just because he could be a scary guy didn't mean he wasn't a big pushover and Shinra knew that and teased him about it. Celty waited for them in the park while the two boys stopped to get snack from a street vendor. It wasn't so bad being with people. He just needed to be more careful then others. Being the way he was didn't mean he had to lose everything. Kasuka had tried to explain it to him as best as someone without emotions could. But sometimes it didn't feel true until he had moments like these. Moments where he could just be a normal high school student.

Celty had been playing with her phone, waiting for them to come back. Hearing a familiar voice she looked up.

_Izaya_

Heading home Izaya was passing the park when he noticed a familiar yellow cat shaped helmet.

"Ahhh! Celty! Its ever so nice to see you." He skipped slightly up to her with his Cheshire cat smile.

She was suddenly a confusion of emotions ranging from panicked to downright scared. She knew it was very bad for Shizuo and Izaya to be in the same place at the same time.

Izaya didn't seem to notice her change in body language or if he did he just chose to ignore it.

"What are you doing just sitting here by yourself? Is Shinra around here somewhere?" He continued to smile but she knew he had figured out she was panicky about something.

[He's not here.]

"Ohhh? Then why are you here? Its only late afternoon, not late enough for you to be out unless you're with Shinra…"

I was-

She couldn't come up with a lie fast enough or before Izaya had noticed two boys coming towards them idly chatting. His smile turned into a smirk as he glanced at Celty.

"Ohhh, I see. You were just waiting for him to get out of school." He knew full well that she was trying to hide Shizuo but he decided to play dumb on her part. He hadn't been expecting to play today but who was he to pass up the opportunity?

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya sang out. 'Your move.'


End file.
